


Flowedere Simulator

by GhostySoldier



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Well not really a crossover more like a parody, Yandere Simulator crossover, either way we have yandere flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story based on Yandere Simulator. High School AU, post-pacifist ending, monsters and humans are co-existing. Flowey has never been able to feel emotions, as long as he can remember. That changed when he met a peppy skeleton named Papyrus. He never wants to stop feeling what Papyrus makes him feel, and he is willing to do anything to ensure that Papyrus is his. And nobody will take him from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I can’t feel anything. It’s been that way as long as I can remember. I can’t feel love, or compassion, or happiness, or sadness, or anger. I’m empty inside. Soulless. I’ve learned to fake it around other people. They think I’m normal. Though, no matter what, I feel nothing. It’s not really that bad. This is normal for me. I know that I’m broken, but  _ I don’t care. _ But everything changed when I met  _ him. _

Papyrus.

For the first time in my life, I felt something. A powerful desire, a longing, a yearning, a craving. I finally understood how it felt to be alive. What it means to have a soul. I’m addicted to the way that skeleton makes me feel. I don’t care about anything else. He’s everything to me. And now… someone is trying to take him from me.

They want him. But not in the same way I want him. They could never appreciate him the way I do. They don’t deserve him. He belongs to me, and me alone. This human… they have taught me a new emotion. Rage. I want to stop them. I want to hurt them. I want to kill them. There is nothing I won’t do for Papyrus. I won’t let anything or anyone come between us. I don’t care what I have to do. I don’t care who I have to hurt. I don’t care who I have to turn to dust. I don’t care whose blood I have to spill. I won’t let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Papyrus will be mine.

He doesn’t have a choice.

* * *

 

It’s Friday afternoon. School ended a couple hours ago. I made sure Papyrus made it home safely before I came home. When he isn’t looking, I take things that he’s used, things that he’s touched. I’ve made a shrine to him in my room. I live alone, you see. I don’t have parents, as far as I know. I’ve been an orphan, until I emancipated myself from the system. I take care of myself. Nobody could understand me.

It’s calm. I’m sitting on my bed, looking through the pictures of Papyrus that I’ve taken. I hear my phone buzz as I’m notified of an incoming text. I’ve never given my number to anyone. I decide to see what it says. The text is only one word long, though written in a strange font. A code? A quick lookup reveals it to be Wingdings. I’m able to translate it fairly quickly. The text turns out to contain a single greeting.

**[*Hey.]**

I don’t know who could have sent this. The number is private. Unknown. It could be dangerous to answer, but I don’t care. It is probably best to find out who this is. I text a reply.

[*Do I know you?]

Their reply is swift, but it takes a minute to translate.

**[*I saw you stalking one of the skeleton brothers today.]**

That didn’t narrow it down at all. Anyone could have seen me. I only hoped they didn’t want to take Papyrus away from me. I have to deter them.

[*Do you have a problem with that?]

After translating their reply, I must admit I wasn’t expecting their answer.

**[*No. I wanted to give you some information about the human he was with. Their name is Frisk. They have a crush on him, flirting with him. They believe in that story of the cherry tree behind the school.]**

No. They want to take him away from me. I  _ knew it. _ I can’t let this happen. If this person knows something about them, I want them to tell me. Oh, yes… that story.

[*That tale that if you confess your love to someone beneath the tree on a Friday, that they are guaranteed to accept your confession?]

**[*Exactly. They’re planning to confess to him next Friday, at 6:00 pm. Sunset.]**

Friday. 6:00 pm. Sunset. This was valuable information. If I could interrupt it somehow… Yet, still.

[*Why are you telling me all this?]

They must want something from me. They must be getting something out of it. I’m given my answer within minutes.

**[*I would be very, very happy if something were to happen to Frisk. I think you might be the right monster to give them what they justly deserve.]**

As expected. They have a personal vendetta against the human. So do I. Who are they, though? I was not aware that Frisk had any other enemies. I grow bold, and question them flat out.

[*Who are you?]

**[*I am the entity known as “W.D. Gaster” among the students.]**

Hmph. The man who speaks in hands. No one knows what he looks like, but his name is infamous among the student body.

[*I’ve heard of you. You blackmail humans and sell panty-shots to perverts. Nobody knows your true identity.]

**[*The rumors are true. If you ever need something from me, text me a panty shot and I’ll give you whatever support I can. If you need information on anyone at our school, send me a photo of their face and I will tell you everything I know about them.]**

I can practically feel the smugness in his response, radiating from his words. He thinks that I will not be able to keep Frisk away from Papyrus without help. The worst thing is, he’s right. Without an ally, an alibi, cover, I can’t touch them. I don’t want to admit to needing help.

[*You’re disgusting]

His reply is swift and biting. 

**[*You’re a stalker. If you want my help, text me. If you don’t, ignore me. Either way, you have one week until your precious Papyrus belongs to Frisk. I hope you give them a bad time.]**

I don’t give the conversation any more attention. I turn my phone off, and go to bed. I will give their proposal some thought over the weekend. No matter what, I won’t lose Papyrus. I won’t take failure as an option.


	2. Monday, Week 1

The rest of the weekend passed without incident. Soon it was time for me to get ready for school, Monday morning. I put on my school uniform; the standard uniform is a light purple color with a delta rune on the chest pocket. A simple touch to make it stand out. After a quick breakfast, I’m on my way to school. Ebott High School is rather close to the mountain it gets its name from, and it has a garden surrounding its walls. As usual, I am the first to arrive.

I wait behind the front doors of the school, to make sure Papyrus has come to school and makes it safely to his locker. Eventually, everyone has filed into the school’s entrance hall, and placed their bags in their lockers. There’s still almost an hour before class time begins, and most students use this time to socialize with their friends or hang out in their clubs.

There are many clubs in the school, though none of them have ever interested me. My mind wanders to what that W.D. Gaster told me on Friday. If I ever needed to know something, I could take a photo of someone’s face and he’d give me all he knows about them. Perhaps it could be worth it to see if this is true.

Several of the monsters are hanging out near the fountain, Papyrus is sitting on the edge of it and playing with his bones in the water. He’s so carefree… It makes something in my empty being feel warm. I approach the group slowly, but I do keep a distance. There’s a human among the group, they resemble Frisk but not completely. They’ll do.

Keeping out of their view, I bring up my phone’s camera, aiming it at their face. Before they’ve realized, I’ve snapped a photo. I step back behind one of the cherry trees and send it to the number Gaster had texted me from. Within moments, I’ve been sent a file titled “ _ Chara Dreemurr.”  _ This must be that human’s name. I open the file to see what it contains. It looks like a simple profile card, but it holds valuable information.

**Chara Dreemurr**

**Student, Class 1-1**

**Club: Cooking**

**Personality: Evil**

**Crush: None**

**Strength: Fights back, weak**

**Has a strange fascination with knives. Nihilistic and misanthropic. Will not help with or report murders.**

This is good. So, Gaster was telling the truth after all. He could be a valuable resource. I would make good use of this. For now, I quietly watched from behind the cherry tree. I could see Frisk approaching Papyrus, and I felt rage building inside me. Don’t you dare take him away from me. Don’t even dare.

Frisk looks like they’re flirting with him, and I want to scream. I hate them so much. They hold his hands in theirs, saying something that makes him laugh. It’s just teasing flirting, he doesn’t actually love them, I tell myself. They won’t get Papyrus. I’ll make sure of that. After a minute, Frisk takes a step back, and I relax. It’s almost class time. Fortunately, even though they are the same year, Frisk and Papyrus are in different classrooms. There won’t be any note-passing and flirting there, a small relief.

As Frisk passes by to head toward class, I snap a photo of their face, sending it to Gaster. Their information is simple, but with their schedule in my hands, I can begin to plan out how I can get them away from Papyrus. I follow Papyrus until he reaches his classroom, assuring that he made it there safely. I’m able to make it to my own class in time, sitting at my desk between Vulkin and Gerson. Dogaressa and Memoryhead sit at the desks in front of me, and soon, class begins.

The teacher begins to talk about how chemicals react and mix together, and how some mixtures and sole chemicals can affect the human body, in both good and bad ways. How monsters aren’t usually affected due to being made of magic rather than physical matter. She goes over the differences of acids and bases, and the neutral chemicals, as I take down notes. Whenever she reaches a subject that I am already familiar with, I let my mind wander.

I wonder how Papyrus is doing. Is he learning similar things? Or perhaps, does he get to choose what he studies that class? Upperclassmen have more control over what they want to learn, after all. He has a passion for cooking. Perhaps he is studying recipes for his favorite meal, spaghetti?

I have taught myself how to make a perfect plate of spaghetti, for when I finally confess to him. I want to be perfect for him.  _ Papyrus… I will do anything for you.  _ Anything. My thoughts are interrupted as the bell rings, signaling lunchtime. The teacher says that we will continue the lesson after lunch is over.

Most students have brought lunch from home. Some share with their friends. The students that are part of clubs go to their respective clubrooms to eat lunch and converse. Papyrus prefers to eat his lunch in the courtyard, and create puzzles to present to his teacher in an attempt to stump them. Sometimes, he works on Junior Jumble or the horoscope instead. I’ve memorized his routine by heart.  He never falters. He’s the most reliable monster I know.

Today, I decide to converse with the other students as I eat my lunch, a simple salad. I compliment their appearances, flattering them. I’ve gotten good at faking honesty. Faking normalcy. They see me as a cheerful flower-humanoid monster, the friendly Flowey the Flower. They will never know what I’m really like. I never plan to let them see. Especially not Papyrus. He could never love a soulless freak, even with how kind he is.

I even fake friendliness with that Frisk. I see them flirting with almost everyone. They think it’s perfectly casual, even as they flirt with me. Disgusting. They would never be faithful to Papyrus. He deserves better than them. Soon, the bell rings and everyone returns to class. Sitting at my desk, I open my notebook to a blank page. I write down ways to try to eliminate Frisk. Perhaps, I could spread a rumor that they plan to bed with everyone in the school. Then again, it’s no secret that their heart is very open. That wouldn’t work. I cross it out.

The teacher begins to speak again. The lesson resumes on chemicals. She’s talking about poisons and antidotes now. There are many poisons that have secondary uses, practical uses. A certain solvent she mentions catches my full attention.  _ Barium acetate.  _ It’s used for many purposes, for drying paints and varnishes, printing textiles, and even a useful tool in further chemistry. The school has a small jar in the chemistry lab that they use in experiments and demonstrations.

She mentions that someone poisoned with the material would die very quickly. It’s nearly untraceable in autopsies, except with the use of a special machine. Said machine is very expensive, and Ebott does not have access to one. So… If I could manage to get my hands on the school’s storage of chemicals, I could use the substance to poison Frisk, and nobody would ever know. I discreetly write this information down in my notebook, a small smile on my lips.  _ Thank you, teacher, for this important lesson. _

Class ends after a couple more hours, and I make my way to the lab, to locate the container of barium acetate. The smallest bottle on the top shelf. I make a note of this, and join the rest of the students at the lockers as if I never altered my path. As everyone gathers their belongings and starts to head home, I follow Papyrus from a distance. I ensure that he makes it home safely, I cannot risk any harm coming to him. Finally, with him safe inside his (oddly snow-covered) home, I make my way home as well.

My dinner is simple, a bowl of ramen noodles. It will never match up to Papyrus’ spaghetti, but it is sustenance enough. I sit on my bed, going over a plan in my mind. If I poisoned Frisk tomorrow, immediately after learning about what barium acetate can do, it may place me under suspicion. I will wait until Wednesday. I will have to be mindful, as well, to place the chemical back where it belongs, so it will not be noticed as missing.

I’d have to make sure Frisk isn’t looking, that nobody sees me slip it into their food, as well.  That could prove to be tricky. I could get someone to distract them… but how? I will work out further details in the morning. For now, I will get some rest.

I go to sleep, and dream of Papyrus…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will go with a day-by-day format, for each school week. There will be 10 rivals, therefore 10 weeks of story, and a possible epilogue. I won't make it so easy for Flowey to eliminate every rival, and I don't want to copy too much of 'story' from YanSim, hence why Frisk didn't have any "Kokona-like events". Stay tuned for more, I plan to try to have weekly updates.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was mostly based on the game’s intro, but I promise all subsequent chapters are originally thought of, only drawing inspiration from the game. I hope you look forward to future chapters! Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoyed the story, and want to see more content from me, follow brandyfloweyarts on tumblr, and consider pledging to my Patreon under the same name! Linked here: patreon.com/BrandyFloweyArts

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [True L.O.V.E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068987) by [xXIsabellaAuthorxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX)




End file.
